cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Influence
Cowboy Bebop has had influence on other media. Gemini Rue Gemini Rue is a 2011 noir graphic adventure video game released for Microsoft Windows, iOS and Android. The game is set in the 23rd century and takes place within the eponymous Gemini (Star) System. It features distinctly dark and noir-like environments; both of which were directly inspired by the artistic direction of Cowboy Bebop, in particular by Ballad of Fallen Angels. In an interview with UBM Tech's GameCareerGuide, game designer Joshua Nuernberger discussed the extent of the anime's influence in his work: "I took inspiration from the anime Cowboy Bebop, regarding its strong color choices -- particularly from the episode "Ballad of Fallen Angels." I was striving to capture the entire feel of Cowboy Bebop, not just in the aesthetic. The resulting colors were a darkish blue for the land, and a beige-purple for the skies."[http://www.gamecareerguide.com/features/946/postmortem_joshua_nuernbergers_.php Postmortem: Joshua Nuernberger's Gemini Rue] A number of elements in the plot also mirror Cowboy Bebop, with its entire conflict circling around the Boryokudan crime syndicate similar to the Red Dragon crime syndicate and one of the protagonists (named Azriel Odin) being forced by circumstance to leave a life of crime behind. Likewise, a drug named "Juice" becomes a recurrent element in a fashion similar to Red Eye. In acknowledgement to this influence, Nuernberger included all five members of the main cast in cameos that referenced different episodes and dialogue of Cowboy Bebop. Spike Spiegel (voiced by Xander Mobus and credited simply as "Man") can be found smoking in the rain if the very first screen of the game is revisited, a street outdoors.Gemini Rue secrets guideGemini Rue (2011) Windows credits When interacted, he will quote dialogue from his conversation with Faye Valentine in The Real Folk Blues Part 2 regarding the surreality of his life, earning a puzzled response from a confused Odin, who dismissed Spike's musings as those of a "Crazy, crazy man." The same conversation is referenced by Faye (voiced by Natalie Van Sistine and credited as "Woman"), who after being found in a desolate room will tell the lead character that "he is the one tied to the past", leading him to ponder his own past before she turns around and apologizes for the confusion. Jet Black (voiced by Anthony Sardinha and also credited as "Man") is found in the stairs of a building named Hibiscus Highrise and when interacted with will quote his speech from The Real Folk Blues Part 1, promoting Odin to thank him for the advice. Edward (voiced by Kimlinh Tran and credited as "Girl?") and Ein appear together in an apartment building and when interacted with she introduces herself in the same manner featured in the preview for Jamming With Edward that appears in Waltz for Venus, with the lead character replacing Spike in the exchange questioning how she could be "the 4th" if the name is made up. Ein is simply credited as "Dog" and will produce a generic bark if selected. References Category:Content